


Non-Canon Roommate Bros

by SansyFresh



Series: Roommate Bros [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, M/M, Strippers, fell is a stripper, kipnapping, lust murders a bitch, roommate bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: We RP for this AU a lot. Like...alot. So we have a lot of stuff that doesn't really fit the canon but we decided to share with you anyway! Do not compare these to the original work and characters, none of this actually happened to them at all.





	1. 26th Street

**Author's Note:**

> Fresh would like to say that they do not like the Fell in this chapter. His character isn't what they wanted it to be, which is partially the reason why it is in this instead of in the main fic.

Lust:  Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


*sitting on couch awkwardly, not really sure what to do with hands, waiting for Fell to get home*

 

***fiddles with door lock, walks inside and puts coat in the closet* Why are you still up? It’s 3 in the morning.**

 

*snorts nervously* still up...oh, Asgore...uh...so, how was...how was your day?

 

***narrows eyes in slight worry* It was fine. Is something wrong? *crosses arms***

 

I...uh…*tries to make eye contact and snorts, tears coming into his eyes from repressed laughter*

 

***arches one brow* Are you drunk?**

 

That is...that is sooo not the subject we need to be on right now.

 

**Well if you’d open your mouth and speak rather than giggling, I may believe that you aren’t shitfaced right now.**

 

Oh, no, I’m not denying that I’m drunk off my ass, that’s just not the news of the day.

 

**You’re right, its not. When are you not drunk off your ass? *crosses the room to go to the kitchen***

 

I mean, it feels a little different with those pretty little drinks you can order at that strip club on 26th. 

 

***a cup falls and clatters loudly on the floor, he scrambles to pick it up* Why were you over on 26th?**

 

Oh, I heard tell of some pretty fantastic stuff. Those drinks, for one, and there’s this real pretty bartender everyone was telling me about, but I dunno, I was kinda caught up in the dancers. There was this one, especially, oh, what was his name…?

 

***pretends to be calm while making himself some hot chocolate* Yeah? I don’t go to strip clubs, I wouldn’t know.**

 

*high-pitched giggling* You don’t, huh?

  
  


**No, I don’t. You need to drink some water and go to bed.**

 

You sure you’ve never heard of anyone named-- 

 

**Lust, I really think you should go to bed. *walks in from the kitchen, a bottle of water in one hand, the other pulling Lust to his feet* Drink this and go to bed, you’re absolutely drunk off your ass.**

 

*takes water bottle but makes no move to uncap it* Sure, sure. Just one question?

 

**No questions. I’m going to have to listen to you bitch tomorrow enough about your hangover. Go to bed.**

 

How do you summon an ectobody with built-in abs?

 

***face goes red* I don’t know, why?**

 

*giggling again and pokes Fell’s cheekbone where he’s blushing* I think you know exactly why.

 

***his blush get’s worse, but he pushes it down and crosses his arms* No, I don’t. Who knows what those idiots put in your drinks. Go to bed, I’ll call in for you in the morning.**

 

*uncaps water bottle and starts to sway hips back and forth* Does this look familiar at all?

 

**It looks like the shitty movements you like to call dancing. I’m going to bed, I don’t give a fuck about your hangover anymore.**

 

*sips the water* You sure? Because I kinda think you might know a little more about it than you’re letting on, Crimson.

 

***his face cringes in both fear and worry, before he tucks his arms around himself* I’m not talking to you about this while you’re drunk, Lust.**

 

*snorts, then sees the look on Fell’s face and shakes his head* Hey, no, wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--

 

***his face closes off* I said. Not while you’re drunk. *he walks to his room and locks the door behind him***

 

*stands alone in the living room for a moment, then sighs unhappily and chugs the water bottle before going to his room*

 

~The Next Morning~

***is in the kitchen, making breakfast silently***

 

*walks in quietly, obviously looking for Fell* Hey.

 

**Good morning. I’m making waffles, they’re almost done.**

 

Sounds great. *long pause. Sigh* Fell, listen--

 

***slams spatula down on the counter, frame going stiff* I’m not doing this this early.**

 

*flinches back, smacking into the wall* Okay, I’m sorry. I just..I’m sorry.

 

***he relaxes, turning slightly* I’m sorry as well, I didn’t mean to...I didn’t mean to blow up at you. Please sit down.**

 

*grimacing, sits silently*

 

***finishes waffles and bacon, plates Lust up some, then sits down* Before you ask, no, I’m not hungry. I only made enough for you anyways, I know an actual breakfast helps with hangovers.**

 

*mumbles* thanks.

 

***sits in silence, awkwardly staring anywhere but Lust* I had honestly hope you were too drunk to remember last night.**

 

*rubs eye sockets in frustration* I don’t remember most of it. I just remember thinking I was real funny, then you got mad, and, well, I remember…*glances up, then back down* what happened while I was out so I’m pretty sure I know what I was an ass about.

 

***is staring at the table top, one hand rubbing his arm nervously* If it makes you feel any better you didn’t do anything dumb at the club.**

 

*nods slightly, staring at lap for a moment before groaning in frustration and turning to look at him* Look, Fell, I’m not judging you or anything, I--

 

***is silently sobbing, one hand over his mouth***

 

H-holy  _ shit _ , Fell, are you alright? 

 

***he shakes his head***

 

Sorry, stupid question. *half-reaches out before hesitating* Can I touch you?

 

***pauses, then nods***

 

*stands up and hugs awkwardly because of their positions* It’s alright, hey, you’re not in any trouble, are you? ‘Cause if you are I can--

 

**N-no, its n-not that. I just…*sobs again, getting choked up* I didn’t w-want a-a-anyone t-to...**

 

I told you, man, I’m not gonna judge you. That’s something I did all the time back in UnderLust and I wasn’t even getting paid for it, it’s alright, honestly *rubs Fell’s back*

 

***hiccups slightly* I-I’m not w-worried about y-you judging me.**

 

*confused* Then what’s wrong?

 

**Y-you’ll tell e-every one and-and *get’s a scared look on his face as tears begin falling down his face again***

 

Hey, no, fuck no, I’m not gonna do that, come on, Fell.

 

***sniff, then rubs harshly at his face* Yes you will. You s-seem to enjoy telling everyone everything else I do that’s e-embarrassing.**

 

Look at me, you absolute dumbass.

 

***refuses, still hiding his face away as he tries to rub away his tears***

 

*sighs and stands, grabbing a box of kleenex before bringing it back to Fell and handing it over* Are you seriously gonna sit there and think that something that’s made you  _ cry _ is something I would enjoy sharing with the peanut gallery?

 

***grabs the box and mumbles a “thank you” before studiously wiping at his skull* ...You shared that video of the clown thing on facebook.**

 

*snorts* You know very well that was only because you rented a fucking python and put it in my bed. Even I’m not shallow enough for this, Fell. 

 

***finally looks up at him* You don’t think it's weird or...or whatever? Because I’m...**

 

*gives him an exasperated look* Fell, I literally have a pole installed in my room. Did you really think I would think any less of you?

 

***looks away, a slight blush on his face* I guess not.**

 

*laughs loudly* Seriously, dude, I was literally an escort. There is no judgement here.

 

**That was...that was how it was in your universe though, right?**

 

Not everyone is a whore in my universe. You’ve met Metta. It’s just more accepted.

 

***frowns* That’s not what I meant. I just...I had this persona back in my world that people still associate me with and...and a stripper does _not_ fit that.**

 

Well, I’ve been platonically living with a guy for eight months. I think we’re all challenging our stereotypes.

 

***is still frowning, but nods* My brother still doesn’t know. I would prefer if it stayed that way.**

 

Of course. This’ll stay between you, me, and your teddy bear.

 

**And your brother. *eyes widen as he realizes what he said***

 

...Excuse me?

  
  


**End Scene**


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Archive Warnings up at the top? Yeah, they're there because of this chapter. Please be careful. Remember this is non-canon. 
> 
> Implied Rape, Kidnapping, Major Character Death, Violence, seriously be careful, okay?

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

Red:  **_fresh_ **

Stretch:  _ Crush _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*stage whisper* Red! Get the fuck over here and help me! *is trying to pry open a window*

 

**_*walks carefully over a porch, mindful of floorboards creaking* Here, use this. *summons a sharpened bone*_ **

 

*grabs the bone out of his hand and starts using it for leverage, still struggling to pry the window open and swearing under his breath as he continues to fail*

 

**_*watches for a moment, then growls* Fuck this, move. *strides forward and begins breaking in the window*_ **

 

*flips him off and steps back, folding his arms tightly and watching* Well, fuck, sorry if I didn’t think of that, asshole. People in my world don’t exactly go around breaking into shit.

 

**_*ignores him, finally making a hole big enough to get through. He looks through for a moment, then pops inside* You coming or not?_ **

 

*grumbles under his breath, then follows, shortcutting inside to stand beside Red* No, I’m going to stand outside and bite my nails. Maybe scream if I hear any scary noises. Of course I’m coming.

 

**_*rolls eyes* We know Stretch was being shady as fuck. I’ll check upstairs, you good to head to the basement?_ **

 

*already heading towards where he knows the stairs to the basement are* Call me if you find him. And if you find Stretch, wait for me before you kill him.

 

**_*nods, a dangerous glint in his eye* Oh, I can promise that. *heads upstairs*_ **

 

*doesn’t look back, heads into the basement. He pauses at the bottom, listening carefully before flicking on the light and looking around* Anyone down here?

 

***a low whimper can be heard from a door across the room***

 

Shit…*crosses room quickly, tugging on door. It’s locked* Shit! Red! *has forgotten he’s supposed to be being quiet*

 

**_*pops downstairs* What?!_ **

 

*is tugging desperately on the door, clearly not thinking things through* I can’t fucking open this!

 

**_*walks over, pulling him back gently before kicking the door in with a few well placed strikes* You go in, I’m going to watch for Stretch._ **

 

*Doesn’t even hesitate, pushing past him into the dark room* Fell? Are you in here? *searching for light and not finding it*

 

***another low whimper, some slight shuffling in the far corner of the room***

 

*decides he doesn’t need a fucking light, crosses the room to the noise, feeling around for a moment before encountering scarred bone* Fuck! Fell, hey, c’mon, answer me.

 

***is shaking and trembling horribly, bones clattering in the quiet room. He’s not capable of words at the moment***

 

*can’t see what the problem is, continues feeling around, trying to find a gag or binds. Realizes that Fell is, at the very least, shirtless, and shudders in revulsion* Hey, Fell. It’s me, it’s Lust. And Red’s here too, we’re gonna help you, okay?

 

***voice shaking, beyond terrified* Far wall, far wall...**

 

Wha-- *realizes what he’s talking about* Oh! Okay, I’ll be right back, I promise! *crosses room carefully and finds the light switch, flicking it on before turning around*

 

***is laying on bare concrete, completely naked. He has a magic restricting collar on that is chained to the wall. There is obvious stains and crusted cum on his pelvis and legs, but thankfully nowhere else. He’s trembling, beyond weak and beyond petrified as he looks up at Lust, sockets filled with tears***

 

*taking this in, starts to cry lightly, but doesn’t notice. Crosses the room back to Fell, holding out his hands, trying to be as non-threatening as possible* Hey, we’re gonna take you home, okay? You’re gonna be safe, alright? *sees collar and swears lightly* Shit.. Red! I need you in here!

 

**_*loud grunting and yelling from upstairs* I’M A LITTLE FUCKING BUSY!_ **

 

*swears again, loudly, running forward and slamming the door shut before realizing Red’s kicking it in damaged it too badly to be shut. Looks between door and Fell for a moment, trying to decide if he can leave Fell here, as defenseless as he is, to go help Red*

 

***whispers* Lust...go kill the fucker. *is trying to at least appear like he’s his old self, but he is obviously not***

 

*laughs slightly, crying renewing itself* Of course, asshole. Don’t move, alright? *rethinks that* Well, you know what I mean. I’ll be right back.

 

***mutters* dipshit...**

 

*laughs again, then shortcuts upstairs* 

 

**_*is trying to grapple with Stretch, who is hiding upstairs, only to shortcut down every little bit to hit at Red* Fucking hell!_ **

 

*growls loudly, eye lighting up with purple magic and summoning a gaster blaster. He looks the most terrifying anyone present has ever seen him* Hey, motherfucker!

 

_ *glances up at him, distracted for a split second from Red* _

 

**_*takes advantage of his distraction, lunging in and pinning him to the floor with several jagged long bones* The fuck did you think would happen?!_ **

 

_ *is struggling hard, attempting to teleport back but just dragging Red with him* Fuck off! You’re not taking him! _

 

**_*growls savagely, digging his claws into Stretch face* The fuck I’m not! *punches him, before jumping back out of Lust’s way*_ **

 

_ *Tries to stand* He’s MI-- _

 

*Blaster finishes charging, a stream of pure magic shooting from it and catching Stretch directly in the soul*

 

_ *Clutching at chest, stumbles backwards. He starts to crumble into dust, still trying to speak but finding it impossible. After a few moments, he is nothing but a pile of what might look like white sand to someone who has never killed a monster before* _

 

*continues the gaster blast, tears streaming down his face, showing no sign of stopping*

 

**_*glares at the pile for a moment, before walking over to Lust, letting his aura flow around him so he wouldn’t seem like a threat* Hey, its done. He’s dead. Did you find my brother?_ **

 

*magic stutters, then stops, Lust letting his hands drop to his sides with a sob. Stats change to  _ LV 2 _ * Y-yeah. He’s downstairs. F-fucker has a m-magic suppressor on him.

 

**_*grimaces at the gain of LV, before taking a gentle hold of Lust’s shoulder* Let’s go get him then._ **

 

*nods, reaching up to grip onto Red’s wrist. He’s still crying* You’ll have to shortcut us, I c-can’t really...my m-magic is--

 

**_*nods* It’s okay. *pops them downstairs, in front of the door he had kicked through before*_ **

 

*immediately lets go of him, moving towards the door and making to push it open before pausing and turning back* Just...just be warned...it’s-it’s pretty bad.

 

**_*scowling, but nods for him to continue through*_ **

 

*pushes door open and walks quickly towards Fell, reaching towards the collar* Let’s see if we can--

 

***flinches hard, body slightly curled in on itself***

 

*Pulls hand back instantly, not seeming to know what to do. Looks back at Red, looking like he’s about to start crying all over again*

 

**_*is staring at his brother, face unreadable* Let’s get him home first. *walks forward to kneel beside Fell*_ **

 

*nods, reaching out to hold onto Red’s arm, but not trying to touch Fell*

 

***whines lowly as Red takes a hold of his arm, but goes silent as Red shortcuts them back to their house, in the living room***

 

*immediately removes hand from Red’s arm, choosing instead to walk into the bathroom to grab the soap he knows Fell always uses and a washcloth* 

 

**_*begins to work on tearing the collar band* Mother fucker…*muttering* There. *pulls away the now ruined collar, tossing it away*_ **

  
  


***takes a breath, hand going up to touch his neck***

 

*comes back into the room, stuff in hand, and kneels beside Red* Fell, is it okay if I clean you off? I’ll have to touch you to do it.

 

***grimaces down at his pelvis, fear still making his eyelights jitter. After a moment he nods, looking away***

 

*gives an encouraging and tear-stained smile, and picks up the washcloth* I’m going to start on your spine, okay?

 

***nods, eyes closed tightly***

 

*Very gently begins to clean him off, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him and let him hurt Fell in any way*

 

**_*is holding his brother’s hand, trying to keep his mind off of whatever thoughts are intruding at the touch* Hey Lust...are you two going to be okay to stay here alone tonight? Do you need to come over to the house?_ **

 

*shakes head, then says quietly* I don’t think another Papyrus would be a good idea. I’ll protect him, don’t worry about that.

 

***flinches lightly at the name, hand shaking* I’m sorry, I’m sorry…*voice shaking***

 

*starts crying silently again, stopping the cleaning for the moment* You’re alright, it’s okay. Just Sanses here. It’s just Red and Lust, it’s alright. 

 

**_*gives Lust a grateful smile, and though he hates it, looks like he wants to be elsewhere at the moment*_ **

 

Hey Red?

 

**_*looks up from Fell* Yeah?_ **

 

*Refusing to look up* S-somebody’s gonna...somebody’s gonna have to tell Blue. I-I don’t think I can--

 

**_*shakes his head, taking in a shaky breath* No, no. I understand, uh...Do you think I should...should I go talk to him? Are you gonna be..._ **

 

*nods slightly, going back to cleaning Fell off. The washcloth is beginning to be stained orange* We’ll be fine. Go ahead. A-and Red?

 

**_Yeah?_ **

 

Don’t tell my brother that I killed him?

 

**_*smirks lightly* You got it. *looks down to Fell, tapping his forehead* Hey, bro, I gotta go. You okay? *he says this knowing the answer already*_ **

 

***scowls up at him, eyelights looking a little more focused* I’m fine, fat ass.**

 

**_*chuckles lightly, then nods to Lust before taking a shortcut*_ **

 

*takes a deep breath, rinsing out the washcloth before going back to work*

 

***has calmed down a little, but mostly still out of it, looking off to the side* How long?**

 

*looks up, surprised to hear his voice for some reason* L-like, how long were you gone? Or how long h-have I b-been this stunningly h-handsome? *His joking lacks its usual lightness*

 

***shakes his head softly, snorting* I’m still there, aren’t I...**

 

W-what? No! Y-you *eyes wide, but then sees Fell raising a brow at him* You’re joking. Y-you are such an asshole.

 

**Gullible as Blue. *soft chuckling***

 

*snorts* Fuck off. *long silence* Eight weeks.

 

***looks over, eyes wide, before looking away* It felt like years...**

 

*clutches washcloth tightly, causing a bit of water to stream out and fall onto Fell’s pelvis* Shit, I’m sorry--

 

* **flinches hard, but pulls himself back* Y-you’re f-fine.**

 

*crying again, finishes quickly before standing, grabbing the bowl of water and washcloth* I-I’m gonna go get you some clothes, okay? Do you n-need anything?

 

***shakes his head, trying to stay out of a panic attack, but it’s not obvious***

 

*realizing something is wrong, but figures it’s probably normal for what Fell has been through* I’ll be right back, okay? *waits for a nod, then walks away*

 

* **starts attempting to pull himself up and onto the couch while Lust is gone, is getting frustrated and teared up that he can’t***

 

*comes back holding the markiplier PJs, and sees what Fell is trying to do* Fell, damn it, I asked if you needed anything! *He sets the clothes down, then crosses the room to him quickly, crouching next to him* I can help y--

 

***waves him off* I d-don’t need a-a-any help! I c-can d-d-d….*bursts into sobs***

 

*looks at him sadly for a moment, then, as he starts to cry, starts to reach for his shoulder before hesitating* Fell, can I touch you? I just want to help, I would never hurt you. Never, okay?

 

***nods shakily***

 

*reaches out and wraps him up in a hug, mindful of his bruised ribs and pelvis* I can help you up onto the couch, alright? You’ll still be the Great and Terrible P--Fell. Accepting some help doesn’t make you weak.

 

***is still sobbing to hard to talk, but nods into Lust’s shoulder***

 

*rubs his back, crying yet again. He reaches up with one hand, angrily wiping them away. He is not the one that should be crying, fuck this feeling, fuck  _ everything _ .* It’s alright, Fell. You’re home, okay? He’s dead and I’m never letting you out of my sight again. I’m serious, I’m gonna watch you in the shower and everything.

 

***watery laughing* That’s n-not c-c-creepish at a-all.**

 

*grins slightly* You know me, I’m the biggest creep. Can I help you up on the couch now?

 

**Y-yeah, just...just d-don’t t-touch--**

 

*face hardens, angry with just about everything except the skeleton in front of him* Of course not. I got you your pansy PJs, do you want to put them on?

 

***nods* F-fuck you, M-markiplier is a-a-amazing.**

 

*winks* Jack is better. Here, stand up, hold onto me.

 

* **grimacing at his legs before, using Lust for support, pulling himself up and to his feet, his legs trembling***

 

*guides him to the couch, setting him down before turning and grabbing the clothes* Do you need my help? And don’t you fucking lie to me.

 

***scowling* I can d-do it. *takes the pants and slips them on, though after he leans back into the couch, exhausted after everything***

 

*Takes back the shirt he had previously been holding out* pick up your arms, I’m doing this for you.

 

***is way too tired to argue, lifts his arms***

 

*helps him into the shirt, then grabs the TV remote, holding it out to Fell* Wanna watch MTV? Or do you just want quiet? I can make a chocolate cake? 

 

***grimacing* The only times it was quiet was when I was waiting for h-him to come b-b-back.  *glaring off to the side***

 

*stares downs at his hands for a moment before putting himself into Fell’s line of sight* If you need to talk about this, I’m here. But I’m not gonna push it right now. Just say the word and it’s Catfish all the way.

 

***snickers lightly* Thank you. C-cake sounds fucking f-fantastic.**

 

*grins* You’re not gonna be saying that when you see my new cake mold.

 

* **rolls eyes* Give me the r-remote, idiot.**

 

*salutes before handing it over* Yes, sir. 

  
  
**End Scene**


	3. Why is Fell a Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, non-canon. They don't act like the real ones would act in some cases. This is not actually happening.

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


***is sitting on the couch, only in pajama pants, tv on low volume***

  


*Comes in, sees the lack of a shirt, immediately beelines to sit on the couch next to him* Hey there.

  


***yawns slightly* Hello.**

  


*tries to look as understanding as possible* Are you tired? Do you need anything?

  


***looks over confused, before seeing the look on his face* Oh. *slight blush* No, thank you, I’m fine.**

  


Are you sure? Because we’re friends and stuff, we do nice things for each other, right?

  


***sighs, reaches for remote and mutes the tv* What is it?**

  


*takes a deep breath* Caniseeyourectobody?

  


***blinks* Why?**

  


*collapses back into the couch with a prolonged sigh* Because I can’t ever get mine to summon with abs.

  


***sits in silence for a moment, before, his left eyelight flashes red and red magic forms in the space between his sternum and pelvis* Like that?**

  


*sits up immediately* Yes! *reaches to poke at it before pausing and looking up, finger still outstretched*

  


***looks down, then shrugs* I don’t mind.**

  


*closes the distance and trails over part of it before withdrawing* Hey, yours is smoother than mine too. Seriously, what gives?

  


***shrugs again* Difference in magic? I have no idea.**

  


*grins and sits forward, looking at it closely again* Funny, I thought you were going to blame it on a lack of exercise and i was going to get to show you up with my knowledge of how these things work.

  


**I would have if I didn’t know just how hard it is to pole dance. *crinkles face* And you can, if you wish. I don’t actually know much.**

  


*snorts* Yeah. And the probably excessive amount of sex probably helps too. *leans forward further before pulling back and shrugging* I mostly just know how they work when it comes to sex, but I’m guessing you don’t care about any of that.

  


**Not especially.**

  


*shrugs again* I figured not. Besides that, I just know that it’s not affected by diet or exercise and that if one summons without your permission and stays there, you’re probably pregnant. 

  


***gives him an unimpressed look* Really, I never would have guessed.**

  


Good thing you’ve got the expert here to help you out, then, huh?

  


**Good thing indeed. *snorts, leaning back into the couch* Was that all, or?**

  


*is distracted by the ecto body again* y’know, in the most platonic way possible, this thing is actually kind of pretty. I’m not usually a fan of red, but…*shrugs, then looks up* Did you say something?

  


***has a blush again* I was asking if you wanted anything else.**

  


*shakes head* nah, I guess not. I just wanted to see it up close and uh… *smirks slightly* not in motion.

  


***scowls, embarrassed* Yeah, well, fuck you.**

  


Nah, I’m not too interested, despite all appearances. 

  


***growls, then dismisses his ecto body***

  


Speaking of motion….

  


***sighs, sinking further into the couch* What?**

  


Where did you learn how to dance?

  


***looks to the side* Your...your brother.**

  


*raises a brow* What?

  


***is refusing to look up* We met before, when Underlust first connected to everywhere else.**

  


*long silence* Well, I suppose that explains why you’re so good at it.

  


***face crinkles up* I’m not that good at it, your brother is amazing.**

  


*snorts incredulously* I’m guessing you’ve never danced in front of a mirror before?

  


**Why the fuck would I do that?**

  


*matter-of-factly* So that you can make sure the move you know feels cool also looks cool. *Grins* Also because it’s kinda fun to see yourself looking so hot.

  


***frowns* I don’t think I’d enjoy that too much.**

  


*crinkles brow* Fell, I swear to Asgore, if this is a self-esteem issue I am going to ram  your armor so far up your--

  


***snorts* I’m fucking amazing and you and I both know it.**

  


*finger guns* if you say so, Mr. Can’t Make Muffins Without Setting the Stove on Fire.

  


**That was once, asshole.**

  


*smiling again* Suuure. But seriously, why wouldn’t you? You look great, and it’s a nice way to perfect your technique.

  


***looks away again* I guess...it still feels wrong? Like I shouldn’t be doing it, or enjoying it?**

  


*tilts head to one side, then sighs* Okay, I’m gonna ask you a question, but you don’t have to answer it and I won’t press the issue, okay?

  


***he nods***

  


Why the hell are you doing this? You have other jobs you could have gotten, and you don’t seem to enjoy this at all. Because Fell, if someone is fucking making you I swear I can help you out, okay?

  


***looks at him, then looks away, hands gripping his pants tightly, eyelights jittering* I...I can’t, um...**

  


*concerned* Fell…?

  


***face scrunches up, before he abruptly stands, walking to his room***

  


*jumps up and follows* Fell, I said I wasn’t going to press the issue, you don’t have to run away if you don’t want to--

  


***is tearing around in the back of his closet, before coming back out with an envelope, arms wrapped around himself protectively***

  


*pats shoulder comfortingly* Hey, what’s up? What is that?

  


***hands are shaking a little as he hands it over, a letter inside***

  


*removes hand and, frowning, takes it. Opens it and starts to read, then his eye flares up with purple magic and he has to drop the letter to stop it from catching on fire as his magic flares* 

  


***is still looking anywhere but Lust, eyelights small and darting about the room***

  


*takes a moment to calm down, pacing a bit before stopping in front of Fell and motioning for him to bend down to eye level*

  


***he does so, though he is still shaking***

  


*reaches out and grabs him by the shoulders* Fell, I swear to Asgore I am going to fucking kill that asshole, you don’t have to do a goddamn thing they say because I’m going to take care of it. You got that?

  


***he begins to look about again* B-but, t-they said--**

  


I don’t give half a flying fuck what they said! I’m going to kill them! Fell! Look at me!

  


***looks down, shocked***

  


If your brother was told, and was shown those pictures like they threatened, if they actually did tell everyone, what the fuck do you think would happen? 

  


***shakes head* I-I don’t, I don’t--**

  


Nothing. That’s what! You might get a few jokes here and there but you know what, if you, the  _ Great and Terrible Papyrus _ , can’t handle that bullshit, you call me up and I will absolutely punch them in the face for you. Okay? This asshole can’t threaten you to do shit if nothing bad will happen because of it. You don’t have to do this. 

  


***is staring at him, before shaking his head* You don’t, you don’t understand.**

  


Well then make me understand! Make me understand why you have to hate this so much, why this would matter!

  


***takes a shaky breath* I already tried to leave! They...they said they knew about HP, that you and Red only had one, that…*he stops, obviously trying his hardest not to freak out completely* The damn club is mixed with drug shit. They said if I left they would kill you and Red.**

  


*rubs his arms soothingly* Hey, deep breaths, it’s alright. Red and I can take care of ourselves, y’know? I’m pretty sure Red, especially, could completely fuck a bitch up. And I am definitely not worth your happiness, Fell, even if I couldn’t protect myself. 

  


***scowls* Don’t fucking say that shit. And we didn’t have guns or long distance things in the Underground, you could walk down the street and never know where the hell they were shooting from.**

  


*throws hands into air* Well, I guess I’ll just never leave the apartment then! Oh, what a shame! 

  


***sit angrily on the side of his bed* Excuse me for caring! Why did I even tell you this shit, I knew it wouldn’t help anything. And I did...I did enjoy dancing, before.**

  


*glares, then makes a visible effort to calm himself before sitting on the bed beside Fell* So my brother really did teach you?

  


**That’s what I said.**

  


*sighs deeply* Fell, you don’t have to do this. Just...

  


**Just what? Take the chance that I** **_won’t_ ** **get news you two are dead? When I can’t do anything?**

  


Can...can I ask you something?

  


**It’s already fucking honesty hour, shoot.**

  


*snorts, then sobers* Do you trust me?

  


***looks over* It depends. Why?**

  


Because I can  _ promise _ you that I can take care of this. And I don’t make promises lightly. It’s a Sans thing. Fell, I just want you to be happy.

  


***stares at him for a moment* Do you know how many promises Red has ever made to me? *holds up two fingers* One, when we were children, and two when we moved to Snowdin. *he sighs, then shrugs* I guess this means Red is going to find out, huh.**

  


To be perfectly honest, Fell, I would be very surprised if he doesn’t already.

  


***scowls* I had a false hope, I realize that.**

  


Yeah...he’s more observant than you give him credit for.

  


***shrugs* I know. * he sighs, then looks Lust in the eye* Please tell me you’ll stay safe, whatever your plan is?**

  


*long silence* I’ll make sure that the worst I get is a few fractured carpals.

  


***snorts* I need some fucking cake. *gets up***

  


Oh  _ hell _ yes. Can I frost it? *stands up to follow him*

  


**Why not, I hate frosting anyways.**

  


*pumps fist in the air before smiling at Fell’s retreating back, then follows*

  
  


**End Scene- Part 1**


	4. Gaster Blaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the closest to canon, and it probably would be canon if it weren't for Crush's reservations about putting it in (it's all my fault, I'll admit to that)

Lust: Crush

Fell:  **fresh**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


***he smacks the machine in his brother’s basement for a moment, grateful the area is soundproofed. He winces slightly as a wave of warning pain shoots through his entire body. It’s only going to get worse* Stars damn it…*he makes a small pleased noise as the LED display finally shows a “ready” icon for opening a portal. He grimaces at the thought of going back, but he can’t stand the thought of dealing with this anywhere near the others. As soon as the portal opens, he steps through, not even glancing back***

 

*wakes up under the kitchen table. This is not as unusual of an occurrence as it probably should be. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and looking around as he gets out and stands up* Fell? *no answer, and he frowns, glancing up at the clock. Fell is always home by this time. He walks into the living room, then Fell’s room, finding both empty. Now he’s starting to get slightly worried, and he makes his way back into the kitchen before spotting a piece of paper tacked to the fridge. He walks to it quickly, pulling it off the fridge and scanning it* 

 

**_Lust,_ **

 

**_I want you to know I am fine, and not in any danger of any sort. I will, however, be gone for at least the next few days. I should be home, by the absolute latest, Saturday. Don’t worry about me, and please don’t eat nothing but mayonnaise while I’m gone._ **

 

**_Fell_ **

***the words are scratchy and nowhere as neat as Fell usually writes, even for his fast notes***

 

*swears under his breath* Fuckin’ idiot UnderFells… *he stomps to grab his coat, flinging the front door open and slamming it behind him and shortcutting directly onto his brother’s front step. He rings the doorbell, waiting impatiently, but there’s no answer, so he growls in frustration and shortcuts to the other side of the door, almost immediately breaking into a run through the empty house and down into the basement. He goes to the machine, pulling up the travel history and swearing again as he sees the most recent trip* I’m going to fucking kill him! *He punches a few buttons, then waits for the machine to boot up*

 

***he’s been in the barren living room of his and Red’s old house for hours now, the process his body’s forcing him into nearly complete but still not finished. His throat is rough and sore from screaming as his bones crack and reshape themselves, his entire body...larger somehow. His face is elongated, his fangs sharper and more pronounced. His legs are bent in all the wrong ways, though he couldn’t try to get up now even if he wanted to as his spine is still screaming at him in agony. His tail whips back and forth behind him, hitting jagged holes in the wall and floor, and the only thought he can keep in his mind is that he is glad no one is here to see him like this***

 

*the moment the machine lands in UnderFell, he’s out and running up the steps. All he can think about is how much he wants to beat his roommate when he finds him, right after he finishes hugging him. He’s still muttering curses, but they stop when he opens the door to the basement, emerging into the living room and coming to a dead stop at the sight before him* 

 

***he’s curled in a ball, tears streaming down his face as he whines, no longer capable of speech, his clothes covering him in tattered shreds. He still doesn’t know Lust is there, he’s in too much pain to notice much***

 

*He’s heard the stories from his brother about Red doing this exact thing, but nothing could have possibly prepared him for the honestly terrifying creature in front of him. The only thing keeping him from bolting down the stairs is the knowledge that Fell is in there somewhere and he needs him. With that thought, he straightens his spine and clenches his fists at his sides in an attempt to ground himself* F-fell? *he curses the way his voice breaks, not wanting to let the other know how scared he is, even if it’s not entirely for himself*

 

***he startles at the other’s voice, a shrill whimper leaving him as he uncurls slightly to look up. His eyelights shrink as he realizes that, yes, Lust is standing there staring at him and, yes, he looks absolutely terrified. He tries to back away but only comes into contact with the wall, the slight movement setting fire to his overly tender frame***

 

*he steps forward slightly, holding out his arms, even though they’re shaking* Hey, whoa, Fell, it’s okay. I-I’m not...you’re not gonna hurt me. I know you won’t, okay?

 

***he whines once more, looking here and there to see if he can get away before Lust reaches him. He knows with how weak he is right now, it’s not likely he’d make it very far, but anything would be better than him accidentally harming the other with a simple wrong flick of his tail. He settles with moving back along the wall, towards the front door***

 

*Lust realizes almost immediately what the other wants to do, and he takes another step forward, tears stinging at his eyes as he realizes what will happen to his friend if he goes out into that world after so long away* Please, Fell, calm down. It’s okay, you’re not going to do anything. I-I trust you, it’s okay!

 

***there’s a weak gruff, Fell trying to talk to the other, trying to convey just how much pain he’s in, how scared he is that he’ll hurt him, but he can’t get his mouth to work right. He stops in place though, Lust’s voice calming him slightly***

 

*he continues the soothing tone, taking another step and trying to send out calming pulses from his soul* I know y-you’re hurting. I can’t make it s-stop, but you don’t need to run, okay? You’re okay.

 

***he looks back to the door for a moment, but gives a faint nod, his limbs simply going offline as he lays on the floor, still panting from the energy his body has taken to change into this form. He whines slightly as another wave of pain goes through him, but he keeps his eyelights trained on Lust***

 

*resists the urge to rush forward and collapse into him, instead crossing the room slowly and, very carefully, sitting directly in front of him, at a non-threatening distance* C-can you talk?

 

***gives a slight growling gruff that basically means “are you stupid?” He’d roll his eyes if he could, instead settling his head down on the floor***

 

*chuckles softly, bringing his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them* I guess that was kind of a dumb question. B-but hey-- *he wipes at his eyes slightly as tears of relief start to flow* --you have no idea how long I’ve been w-waiting for you to not be able to interrupt me every five seconds, s-so….*he trails off, sniffling and wiping more vigorously*

 

***chuffs slightly in humor, then studies the other, a sad look in his eyes. This is exactly why he didn’t want Lust to see him like this, why he came back here. He looks away after a moment***

 

*he catches the look in the other’s eyes and growls slightly* Hey, none of that. I’m not afraid or angry or any of that shit. I-I’m just… *he huffs* I’m glad I found you before something bad happened. After what happened last year with Red… Well, I was expecting some awful shit.

 

***narrows his eyes in thought, then looks back at the other, a sparkle of remembrance in his eyelights. He shifts a bit to get more comfortable, although his body is taking up a good portion of the room where the couch used to sit***

 

*his eyes trail down the other’s form to the tail and back, taking it in before looking back at the other’s face* I-I mean...he’s still messed up from that, y’know? He almost gained an entire LV. I...I guess I was afraid that if you were alone, y-you might… *he frowns at himself then, gaze dropping* I guess that’s my issue, though. I should trust you more, to handle yourself. 

 

***there’s a teasing chuff, Fell smirking in his mind. He then shifts a bit more, getting slowly to his feet. He begins to move slowly towards Lust, watching him to make sure he doesn’t become scared***

 

*his eyes flick up at the movement, and he watches carefully, definitely aware of the fact that if the other wanted to, he could kill him in a moment. His mind reviews this information, then offers up “well, I guess we’re dying, then. Fuck it”. He doesn’t move*

 

***he moves, painstakingly slowly, towards the other until he flops back down, putting his massive head in Lust’s lap. He looks up at the other for a moment, then closes his eyes in contentment***

 

*he laughs, somewhat shocked* What, do you want to be pet or somethin’? *still chuckling, he reaches out and smooths one thumb just under his socket, his expression softening immensely*

 

* **there’s a low gruff, but otherwise Fell doesn’t move, completely content where he is***

 

*Lust starts to cry again, quietly this time so as not to draw the other’s notice, and he bends slightly at the waist in order to wrap his arms carefully around the top of Fell’s neck, holding tightly for a long moment* I’m glad you’re safe, you absolute douchebag.

  
  


**End Scene**


End file.
